


Chalk dust

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's hands had chalk dust on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chalk dust

“Granger!”

Colby turned at Megan’s voice. He’d been halfway across the bullpen to the conference room with Charlie’s latest analysis in his hands.

Megan crooked her finger at him in a ‘come here’ gesture. He headed towards her, wary of the mischievous glint in her eyes. Past experience had taught him to be on guard whenever Megan had that look on her face.

“Turn around.”

Colby obeyed, wondering what she was up to. Something brushed over his ass.

“You have chalk on the back of your pants.” Laughter filled her voice as she finished dusting it off him.

“Thank you.” Colby could feel his face turn red as he pointedly didn’t look at her.

Charlie’s hands had been covered in chalk from his blackboards when Colby kissed him. Colby had back Charlie against his desk, slipping one knee between Charlie’s. Charlie’s hands grabbed his ass, pulling Colby tighter against him, mouth open and demanding under Colby’s.

Colby forced that image out of his mind along with everything else that had followed. He resumed his walk to the conference room, feeling Megan hard on his heels, that too knowing look still on her face.


End file.
